


Desire

by ayyyez



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hot n Heavy Makeout, Kissing, Neji Perspective, POV Third Person Limited, flustered Neji, part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Part Three, first date for Neji.





	Desire

Thirty minutes. That’s how early Neji had shown up to her house for their date. He spent twenty of those minutes pacing frantically around her street in order to mentally prepare himself, and not appear to be drastically early. He settled for ten minutes early. It seemed the proper thing to do, not that he had ever been on a date before.

Neji tried to control his shaking hands as he knocked on the door. His breath hitched when she opened it. Lost for words he eyed her cautiously, taking in her dressed up appearance and subtly applied make up for their date. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but his throat went dry, catching every attempt. 

‘You are early,’ she said giving him a warm smile. ‘I guess you are eager to take me out.’ Neji nodded, attempting to control the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks. 

‘Are you ready?’ Neji asked, unable to manage anything else and she nodded.

They walked to the restaurant in silence at first. He kept looking over at her, trying to read her expression and to think of something worthwhile saying. Attempting to stop his hands from shaking he kept them plastered to his sides, hoping she wouldn’t notice. He cursed himself for being so nervous. 

Then after what felt like a lifetime, they reached the restaurant. 

‘We are here,’ Neji declared as they stood at the entrance.

‘Good. I’m starving,’ she flashed him a smile as they were taken to their seats, setting Neji more at ease. He pulled out her chair for her, letting her take a seat before he sat on his own. 

Taking the menu from the waiter, Neji felt his hands still holding the same tremor he had earlier. He tried to keep his eyes on reading the different entrees, but he found he couldn’t stop glancing up in her direction every couple of seconds. He still couldn’t believe she was actually on a date with him. 

His eyes came back to the menu again when he felt something touch his hand. He looked up to see her hand on his, stroking it gently with her thumb. He took a sharp inhale of breath.

‘Neji,’ she asked. ‘Are you alright?’

He nodded, still unable to fathom any words other than ‘Yes.’ 

‘Hm.’ She replied. ‘Would you feel better if I were to challenge you to a sparring match?’ 

This made Neji smile. The first one of the evening.

‘I’d rather have dinner with you,’ he replied. 

‘I’m glad,’ she said before quickly adding. ‘Because I left my kunai at home.’ His smile grew at that.

‘Good.’ And just like that, they fell back into their comfortable flow to which Neji was thankful. 

After leaving the restaurant, they walked around the village taking turns between talking and a comfortable silence. Neji had found his usual confidence back and as they passed through her garden with her attention on the flowers, he took her hand in his. She looked back at him, another smile on her face causing heat to rise in his cheeks as he smiled back.

As his fingers entwined with hers, he couldn’t help but notice how right it felt to be with her here and now, beneath the moonlight. And when the wind blew through her hair, he noticed the familiar sweet scent of her shampoo teasing his senses, making him want to hold her close and never let go. The scare from her injury still fresh in his mind. 

When they reached her front door, she opened it and stepped inside, his hand still caught in hers, pulling him inside. After closing the door, she turned to face him. She took his other hand in hers and guided them to her waist. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, making his breath hitch at the sensation, the closeness. 

Slowly she leaned forward and brought her lips to his, gently kissing him. He reacted immediately returning her movements and kissing her back. It was different from their first kiss; deeper and more comfortable like they were meant to be.

Then Neji felt her tongue run across his lips, attempting to pry them open. He accepted the challenge, keeping them closed, smiling as she moaned into the kiss. She tugged on his neck, pulling him even closer and her hands shifted down beginning to explore his chest. This time it was his turn to moan into the kiss, giving her the opportunity she needed to push her tongue into his mouth. 

The grip he had on her waist tightened as he experimentally ran his tongue against hers, gently at first and then with more dominance. And then she was pushing him backwards; falling as his ankles hit the couch as she climbed on top of him. Before he could protest, she kissed him again, this time with slight aggression, against his own needy lips. 

His head was spinning with the arousal surging through him to the point he couldn’t think clearly. Her hands found their way under his shirt, while his stroked up and down her back. Their teeth clashed as they attempted to pull each other closer, for their skin to mould into one. It was when he felt her hands move southward that his body tensed and his rational thought returned. 

His hands found her waist, grip tightening as he pushed her upward slightly. 

‘Wait,’ he blurted out, cheeks burning bright red. ‘This is moving too fast.’ 

She stopped and blinked a few times before giving a soft smile. ‘Yes I think you’re right,’ she replied, climbing off and laying next to him. She wrapped an arm around him and leaned her head against his chest. They lay like that for awhile, taking in each others presence and the events of the evening. ‘Does this mean you’re taking me on another date?’ She teased.

‘Of course,’ Neji replied, cheeks still dusted pink. ‘Have I told you that you look beautiful yet?’ 

‘No,’ she replied snuggling into his chest. ‘But your eyes sure have.’ 

‘Oh.’

**Author's Note:**

> ** Just going to put the usual disclaimer on here: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos **


End file.
